Never Mess With the Potters
by Athena96
Summary: Harry and Hermione receive shocking news from Gringotts. They are twins and heirs to many families including Black. They also find out that Albus Dumbledore is not as good as he claims to be. Harry and Hermione are going to show Dumbledore that he messed with the wrong family.
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter was sitting on his bed in the smallest room of Number 4 Privet Drive that the Dursleys' reluctantly gave to Harry when he was ten years old. Now, Harry was twelve, almost thirteen. Today, the Dursleys were not home to make Harry do the normal chores that they decided that Harry should be doing everyday while their son sat around stuffing his face. Harry was waiting on a letter from Hogwarts and from his best friend, Hermione Granger. Harry was not hearing anything from Ronald Weasley despite the numerous times he sent letters to Ron. He was patiently waiting for his loyal owl, Hedwig, to come back with a letter from Hermione since Hedwig loved to deliver letters back and forth from Harry and Hermione, but he noticed that she didn't love it as much when he would give her letters to deliver to Ron. Harry jumped about two feet into the air off his bed when he heard tapping at his window. He looked to see that it was a falcon that looked to be very proud of its self while sitting on the windowsill. Harry quickly got off the bed and let the proud bird in and noticed a letter attached to its leg. Harry very quickly got the letter of its leg and allowed it to get some food and water before it took off into the late morning sky. Harry looked down to the letter to see a seal of Gringotts symbol on the letter and he quickly pulled the letter out of the envelope.

Dear Mr. Potter

_We have tried contacting you numerous times and have failed to hear anything from you. We believe that a one Mr. Albus Dumbledore is monitoring your mail and intercepting our letters to you. Therefore, we have decided to make this letter a Portkey and will active when you say "Protection". Grab your wand, your owl's cage, and anything that is of value to you. We will see you shortly._

_Ragnok_

_Gringotts Director_

Harry stared at the letter in shock, but quickly shook himself out of it and began to dump all the things out of his trunk. He threw the cauldron, potion ingredients, books, photo album, and the Invisibility Cloak back into the trunk. He left the robes and Dudley's hand-me-downs since the robes were now too small and the clothes were too big. He grabbed the trunk, Hedwig's cage, and the letter again and said, "Protection."

He felt a hook grab him behind the naval and felt himself be whisked away from Privet Drive. He landed with a hard thud on his butt and did not notice a goblin standing there waiting for him. Harry stood up, saw the goblin and acknowledged the goblin with a bow. Shocked to his core, the goblin bowed back and thought to himself that the young teenager in front of him deserved his respect.

"Follow me Mr. Potter. Director Ragnok is waiting for you," the goblin said. "Also, my name is Riptooth."

"Lead the way, Riptooth," Harry replied politely. Riptooth lead Harry down many twists and turns before they came to the front of two giant oak doors with brass knockers on them and Harry thought of a medieval castle that you hear about in fairytales. Riptooth grabbed one of the brass knockers and knocked hard three times. A moment later a booming voice said, "Enter!" Riptooth pushed both the doors open and Harry followed in to see an elderly goblin sitting in a chair at the head of the table. Harry realized that this was most likely Ragnok and bowed to the goblin. Ragnok was shocked that a wizard bowed to him and realized that Harry Potter was different from all other wizards. Ragnok bowed back and gestured for Harry to sit down at the table next to him while shooing Riptooth away.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to see that you got the letter and came to Gringotts on a short notice. Now, you are probably wondering why I summoned you. Correct?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes and I was wondering what you meant that you tried to contact me because I never received any letters before my first Hogwarts letter and after it," Harry responded.

"You never received letters from anyone not even the letters that were sent to you everyday from fans and admires?" Ragnok asked with suspicion seeping into his voice. Harry shook his head to signal a negative. Ragnok hummed and pulled out a piece of parchment along with a ritual knife, which he passed over to Harry. "Please prick any of your fingers and let seven drops of blood fall on to the parchment. It is an Inheritance Test to see what families you are heir to, blocks, creature inheritance, and parents and siblings," Ragnok explained to Harry. Harry nodded his head and pricked his index finger and watched the required drops fall onto the parchment and was shocked to see the cut heal itself after the seventh drop of blood.

Inheritance Test for Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black

_Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Adopted name); Blood Adopted by Sirius Orion Black_

_Siblings: Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black (twin)(Under glamour as Hermione Jean Granger)_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_Magic has declared that Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black be the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt and Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Riddle_

_Creature Inheritance:_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Submissive mate is Charles Magnar Weasley_

_Blocks:_

_Animagus (4)- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wandless Magic- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Core- Blocked 98% and 95% when in dangerous situations by Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature Language- Blocked 99% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Healing- Blocked 98% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Photographic Memory- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Occlumency- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Metamorphmagus- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mage Sight- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

Ragnok looked at the results with shock and then looked at the now declared Hadrian, who sat there in shock.

"Hadrian?" Ragnok asked gently. Hadrian's head snapped up to look at Ragnok.

"That's going to take awhile to get use to," Hadrian mumbled. "How is it that I am related to all four Founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, and Morgana? Also, I thought my mother was a Muggleborn."

"Well, apparently that was wrong. Either your mother was adopted or is a first generation Pureblood. You see, people who are born from two squibs are considered a Pureblood due to the fact that Squibs are magical, but cannot use their magic," Ragnok explained after quietly thinking about it. Hadrian nodded his head and then got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Director Ragnok is there anyway to bring Hermione and some of the Weasleys here? I trust Fred, George, and Percy, but I haven't met the two older Weasleys."

"Yes. In fact, I was going to ask you if that would be okay if some of the Weasleys came here to the bank. Actually, you probably don't know this, but Mr. William Weasley, or Bill, works for this very bank as a cursebreaker. I also figured that you would like your sister here as soon as possible."

Ragnok began to chant in his natural tongue, which Hadrian couldn't understand. He noticed that the air seemed to be turning in a counter clockwise motion. Suddenly, Hermione and the aforementioned Weasleys appeared in the room. He noticed the oldest Weasley had his hair back in a long ponytail, the next oldest Weasley had semi-long hair with burns up and down his arms, Fred and George had apparently shot up in height over the summer and had a mischievous look in their eyes, and Percy was still wearing glasses and seemed to grow a little as well. Hadrian also noticed that they all had nice tans going on their bodies. Hermione looked the same with the bushy hair and buckteeth, but then Hadrian remembered that she was under a glamour and began to wonder what she actually looked like under the glamour.

"Director Ragnok, may I ask what we were summoned for?" the oldest Weasley asked.

"I summoned you here because Hadrian asked for three of your siblings and commented of how he never met you and Mr. Charles Weasley. He also of course asked for Ms. Hermione Granger due to the fact it has been discovered through the Inheritance Test that Hermione Jean Granger is actually Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black," Ragnok simply explained. All jaws, except for Hadrian's and Ragnok's, dropped open at the statement. Hermione then tackled Hadrian and began to hug him like her life depended on it.

"Does that mean Hadrian and Hermione are twins?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

"Yes," Hadrian stated. Fred and George did a victory dance and then explained that they had a feeling that Hadrian and Hermione were siblings, but didn't know how to prove that to either of them. Ragnok passed a piece of parchment over to Hermione with the ritual knife and gave the same explanation to her as he did Hadrian. Hermione then nicked her middle finger and watched the nick heal itself after the seventh drop.

Inheritance Test for Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black

_Parents: James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans (Adopted name); Blood Adopted by Sirius Orion Black_

_Siblings: Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black (twin)(Under glamour as Harry James Potter)_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Emyrs_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_Magic has declared that Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black be Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Dowager-Granger and Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of McKinnon_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Dominant mate is William Arthur Weasley_

_Blocks:_

_Animagus (4)- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Core- Blocked 75% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Wandless Magic- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Creature Language- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Healing- Blocked 85% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Photographic Memory- Blocked 85% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Occlumency- Blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore; slowly eroding_

_Metamorphmagus- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

_Mage Sight- Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore_

Hadrian and Hermione stared at the test in shock wishing that the test was wrong that Albus Dumbledore put blocks on Hermione as well.

"Director Ragnok, is there anyway to remove these blocks and glamour that are on us?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes, some goblin healers can easily remove these blocks on both of you, but it might be painful for removing the blocks on your core," Ragnok gently explained. "Also, both you and Hadrian may call me Ragnok."

"Thank you Ragnok," they both replied at the same time and broke into laughter a second later for saying the same thing at the same time.

"Mr. William, Charles, Frederick, and George I suggest you take a seat and do the Inheritance Test to see if you are heirs to any families," Ragnok suggested towards the Weasleys, who sat down and accepted the parchments and knives.

Inheritance Test Result for William Arthur Weasley

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: Charles Magnar Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley)_

_Submissive mate is Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for Charles Magnar Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Magically Adopted by Nicholas and Patricia Flamel_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel _

_Creature Inheritance_

_Draconian (Blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley)_

_Dominant mate is Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for Percival Ignatius Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Magnar Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_None_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Magically Adopted by Aberforth Dumbledore and by Severus Snape-Prince_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Snape_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley)_

_Dominant mate is Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for Frederick Gideon Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Magnar Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, George Fabian Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley)_

_Submissive mate is Susan Amelia Bones_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for George Fabian Weasley_

_Parents: Arthur Septimus Weasley and Molly Muriel Weasley nee Prewitt_

_Siblings: William Arthur Weasley, Charles Magnar Weasley, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Frederick Gideon Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginerva Molly Weasley_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Weasley_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf (Blocked 100% by Molly Muriel Weasley)_

_Dominant mate is Neville Franklin Longbottom_

_Blocks:_

_None_

All the Weasleys stared at their tests in shock wishing with all their hearts that their mother did not in fact block their creature inheritance like the Inheritance Test was saying. They let Hadrian and Hermione to take a look at their results while they looked at theirs. They then gave the results over to Ragnok who swore in the goblin native tongue. He then ordered a goblin to go to the infirmary and to tell the healers to be prepared to remove blocks off some very good clients.

"Hadrian and Hermione, would you like to hear your parents' will? It was sealed before it could be read," Ragnok asked while giving a short answer. The twins nodded their heads and looked at the Weasleys with their eyes begging them to stay for moral support. Bill and Charlie immediately got up and sat on either side of the twins. Bill sat next to Hermione and Charlie sat down next to Hadrian to give their mates their moral support. Percy, Fred, and George then got up and stood behind the twins with their hands resting their shoulders to show that they supported them as well. During this, Ragnok pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment that he unfurled and began to speak.

The Last Will and Testimony of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans

_I, James Charles Potter, declare this to be my last will and testimony and that all others are null and void._

_If I die and my wife survives me then all Potter accounts are to go to her to watch over until the twins are of age. However, if she dies with me then the twins will take over as Head of House Potter when they are eleven and they must take an Inheritance Test. Also, if we die by the hands of Voldemort, then I announce a blood feud against the Lesser House of Pettigrew. SIRIUS ORION BLACK WAS NOT OUR SECRETKEEPER. PETER ANDREW PETTIGREW WAS OUR SECRETKEEPER. Now, I hand this over to my wife, Lily._

_I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, declare this to be my last will and testimony and that all others are null and void._

_If James and I die, Sirius Orion Black as their godfather and father must raise the twins. If Sirius cannot take care of the twins then they are to go to the following guardians:_

_Amelia Susan Bones (Godmother)_

_Alice Regina Longbottom nee Bell (Godmother)_

_Severus Tobias Snape (Godfather)_

_Remus John Lupin (Honorary Uncle)_

_Minerva Iris McGonagall (Honorary Grandmother)_

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE THE TWINS TO GO TO MY SISTER, PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS! MY SISTER HATES ME AND ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES MAGIC! ALSO, ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE IS TO ONLY HAVE CONTACT WITH THE TWINS AS THEIR HEADMASTER AND THAT IS IT!_

_Hadrian and Hermione, never doubt that your father and I love you and we are sorry to not see you grow up. We will see you again, but don't join us too soon. We love you so much! In the Potter Family Vault you will find our journals, read them well._

_James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

Witnesses

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Lanhook_

Hadrian and Hermione broke into tears to grieve for their dead parents with the Weasleys giving them a big group hug to reassure them. Ragnok pushed a box of tissues towards them, which they gladly accepted. After they calmed down, Ragnok lead them to some bathrooms for them to freshen themselves up and after they were done, they sat back down where they were originally seated. Ragnok was furious that Lanhook failed to have the twins take over the Head of House Potter when they were eleven because all goblins can see through a glamour and that Albus Dumbledore failed to comply with a will of a Most Ancient and Noble House.

"Hadrian and Hermione, can you please tell me where you have been living?" Ragnok asked gently.

Hermione replied, "I have been living with Dan and Emma Granger, but they hate me for being able to do magic. I suspect that they are Squibs since the test says that magic has declared me an Heiress to two families that I have no relations to.

Hadrian took a deep breath and said, "I have been living with the Dursleys for as long as I can remember."

"Yeah. They locked him in his room with seven locks and a cat flap on the door to give him food. Plus, the window was barred and his stuff was locked in a closet under the stairs with a baby cot mattress on the floor and we suspect that Hadrian grew up in the closet under the stairs for a long time," the twins said at the same time with anger in their voices. Everyone saw Hadrian hang his head down, which confirmed the twins' suspicion. Everyone, except for Hadrian, saw red in their eyes. Hermione exploded.

"HOW DARE THEY TREAT YOU LIKE THAT! RAGNOK, I WANT THEM TO BE ARRESTED FOR CHILD NEGLIGANCE, ABUSE, AND ANY OTHER CRIMES YOU CAN STICK TO THEM!" Hermione yelled while her magic was crackling across her skin and Hadrian quickly grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into his lap, where she buried her head in his neck and said, "I don't want them to harm you anymore."

Bill asked a question that was on everyone's mind before Ragnok could ask. "Did you tell anyone what they did to Hadrian?"

"Yes. We told mom, but she wouldn't listen to us saying we were making excuses in order to get out of trouble since we flew the car. We did drag Hadrian to Madam Pomphrey and she gave him some potions to fix the damage done to him by the Dursleys," Fred explained with George nodding his head to agree with his twin. Percy confirmed it as well by telling them what she said when Fred, George, Ron, and Hadrian went outside to de-gnome the garden.

"Ragnok, can twins be head of the same household at the same time?" Hadrian asked trying to change the subject.

Charlie realizing what his mate was trying to do then asked, "I was wondering the same thing since Fred and George are the new Heads of House Weasley."

"Yes. Twins can be heads of the same household at the same time. However, you can just be heads over certain households if that is what you wish, especially with the Black household, since it is only the males that can claim the Head of House ring," Ragnok explained for everyone's sake. Hadrian and Hermione looked at each other and came to an agreement together in just those two seconds.

"Hadrian and I agree with that I will take over the houses of Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Le Fay, Evans, Potter, Dowager-Granger, and McKinnon. While Hadrian will take over the houses of Slytherin, Gryffindor, Peverell, Emyrs, Potter, Black, Gaunt, and Riddle," Hermione explained as well with a smile on her face.

Ragnok nodded his head and handed over the head of household rings to the twins, who began to put the rings on their fingers. They watched as the rings melded into one ring with Hadrian and Hermione with the Potter Head of Household ring showing proudly on their right ring finger. They examined the ring and noticed that the animal on the ring was a stag. The twins then stood up and bowed to a shock Ragnok and then thanked him for helping them. Ragnok got up as well and bowed back to them. He also gently waved their thanks away saying that he was just doing his job and was happy to do it since the Potters were friends of the goblin nation. Hadrian and Hermione then declared that Lanhook was fired as their account manager for failing to give them their heritage and Hadrian asked for Riptooth to be their new account manager. He then found out that Riptooth was in charge of the Black Vaults and certainly wouldn't mind taking care of the Potter Vaults. Ragnok then decided that he should explain to the Weasleys of who their were heirs to and why.

"Mr. William Weasley. Let's start with you since you are the oldest child of Arthur and Molly Weasley of why you are the Prewitt heir. You see during the war, your uncles Fabian and Gideon declared in their will that you would be their heir since they had no children of their own. You _should _have claimed the Head of Household ring when you were seventeen, but I am guessing by your face that your mother failed to mention that she was at the will reading and failed to tell you that you are their heir," Ragnok stated while jumping straight into an explanation. Bill nodded his head that his mother failed to do both things that Ragnok stated. He got a thoughtful look on his face and then explained to everyone that he saw his mother look of fear when he mentioned that he was going to work at Gringotts for the first time and why she refused to let his siblings come visit him. They all nodded their head in agreement, while Ragnok slid a single box over to Bill, who put the gold band ring on his right middle finger. He also looked at the animal on the ring and noticed that it was a wolf.

"Let's move on to Mr. Charles Weasley. The Flamels' magically adopted you after your first year at Hogwarts for your natural talent at potions and because you look exactly like their grandson, who passed a very longtime ago due to dragon pox. Now, Molly was not aware you were magically adopted, but I think _your _creature inheritance gave it away that you were magically adopted since the Flamels' are Draconian," Ragnok explained while sliding the box holding the Flamel ring over to Charlie. He grabbed the white gold band ring and slid the ring onto his right index finger and noticed a dragon on the ring, which brought a smile on his face.

"Mr. Frederick and George Weasley, you were declared the heirs of House Weasley by your Uncle Bilius in his will that Molly was present for since your father could not get time off work to hear the will," Ragnok simply explained while sliding the Weasley house rings over to Fred and George. Fred grabbed the gold band and George grabbed the white gold band and before they put the rings on their right ring finger, they started laughing when they noticed the animal on the ring was a weasel.

"Finally, Mr. Percival Weasley. You are the magical heir to the houses of Dumbledore, Snape, and Prince. You were adopted by Aberforth and Severus due to the simply fact of seeing you as their son. Now, they won't force you to take their names or anything, but they would like to see you wearing these rings with pride," Ragnok stated and slid three boxes over to Percy. He grabbed the gold band of the Dumbledore ring and put it onto his right index finger, the white gold band of Prince went on his right middle finger, and the black onyx band of Snape went on his right ring finger. The Dumbledore ring had a phoenix, the Prince ring had the potion ingredient wolfsbane, and the Snape ring had the potion ingredient salamander eyes.

"Is there anyway to conceal these rings, so those that we do not want to know will not see them?" Percy asked with happiness and glee seeping into his voice.

"Of course. Just simply will the rings to be invincible and no one will know that you have a ring on your finger," Ragnok happily explained.

The Weasleys began to thank Ragnok as well for all that he had done and bowed to him. Ragnok bowed back and again explained that he was just doing his job. Ragnok then led the group to the Infirmary, which was just down the hallway from Ragnok's office. Hadrian and Hermione both noted that the Gringotts Infirmary looked somewhat similar to Hogwarts Infirmary. The beds had clean, crisp white sheets and blankets at the foot of the bed and the goblin healers were wearing an outfit similar to Madam Pomphrey's. A goblin healer by the name Greyclaw came bustling over and instructed Hadrian and Hermione to lie down on separate beds. Hadrian and Hermione did as they were told and were warned that the removal of the blocks might be painful, but to try staying still as much as possible. Another healer named Redstrike led the Weasleys to the other side of the Infirmary to remove the blocks on their creature inheritance. Both goblins began to work at the same time and thankfully no one screamed, but the healers did remove the Horcrux that was in Hadrian's scar and made the famous scar disappear as if it was never there. Greyclaw even removed the damage done to Hadrian that Dursleys inflicted him with and made a long list of injuries, which he handed over to Ragnok, who scowled in anger. Hadrian's eyesight was corrected that he didn't need his glasses anymore. Hadrian and Hermione shot up in height and weight until they were the normal height and weight of their age group. Hadrian's hair went from a rat's nest to tame and his hair color was black with red highlights. His eyes were still emerald green, like Lily's, but they had silver around the irises. Hermione's hair went from bushy brown to straight with curls at the end of her red hair and black highlights. Her eye color was the same as James', but she had silver around the irises as well. Greyclaw also made a list of injuries that was inflicted onto Hermione as well, which ended up in Ragnok's hands as well. Redstrike finished removing the blocks on the Weasleys a few minutes before Greyclaw. When Greyclaw finished, Ragnok told the Potter-Blacks and the Weasleys to stay with one another and to not let anyone know except for people that they trust and their mates. He also explained to Hadrian what he had in his scar and that it was safely removed and that they were going to make sure that Voldemort did not have any more Horcruxes anywhere else. He also told them that their rings acted like a portkey to their manors and sadly had to tell Hadrian and Hermione that Ronald and Ginerva were being paid to be their friends from the Potter Family Vault and Molly was being paid as well from the same vault by Albus Dumbledore. Hadrian immediately demanded that the payments be stopped and that they recover all the money taken from the vault. He even had to tell them that Albus and Molly made illegal marriage contracts with their fake names, which Hadrian and Hermione gleefully set on fire. The Weasleys were shocked that their mother was doing horrible things and Fred and George decided that they would disown their mother, Ronald, and Ginny if they stepped out of line one more time. Finally, Ragnok explained that he would get Sirius out of Azkaban, which they had been trying for years to get him out since the will gave new evidence that Sirius was innocent and that Bill could have a leave of absence to get use to his creature inheritance. The Weasleys grabbed onto Hadrian and Hermione and Portkeyed to Potter Manor after they had grabbed the journals out of the Potter Family Vault.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone landed on his or her butts when the world stopped spinning with Hadrian and Hermione grumbling about wizards' method of transportation. The Weasleys were just gawking at the size of Potter Manor. After Hadrian and Hermione were done grumbling, they too gawked at the size of Potter Manor. The manor was a beautiful white on the outside and looked like it could house a hundred people easily. They walked to the front door of the manor and when they opened the door, a house elf appeared with tears in her eyes.

"Master Hadrian and Mistress Hermione have returned to Potter Manor," she happily squeaked out through her tears.

"Yes, we have returned, but what and who are you?" Hadrian asked.

"I am Mipsy and I am a house elf," she replied with a small bow. Hadrian and Hermione then politely asked Mipsy to show them around the Manor and to set up rooms for the Weasleys. Mipsy happily agreed and sent Tipsy and Pat to set up their rooms while she gave the grand tour. She led them from the entrance hall to the dining room, kitchens, ballroom, dungeons for potion labs, the library, the master bedroom, and the fifty or more rooms that the Weasleys could choose from. Fred and George claimed the room that was closest to the dungeons for the reason that they like to experiment with potions. Bill and Charlie chose the two rooms closest to the master bedroom since that was going to be Hadrian and Hermione's room now. Finally, Percy claimed the room closest to the library, which was three stories high. Hadrian and Hermione were happy to claim the master bedroom and found their parents' portraits in the room sleeping. Lily had hair that looked like a fiery waterfall going down her back and James had the rat's nest of hair and golden spectacles. The background of Lily's portrait was the Potter Library and James's background was the Gryffindor common room. Hadrian and Hermione wanted to wake up their parents so bad, but they wanted some moral support from Bill and Charlie. They stuck their heads out the door and quickly and quietly called for Bill and Charlie. They walked out of their rooms to the twins and asked what was wrong. The twins then explained that they found their parents' portraits and wanted their moral support. Bill and Charlie agreed to be there for them and they all went into the master bedroom with the cream-colored walls and blue trims and floor. The portraits were on the wall to their left and Hadrian and Hermione woke them up. Lily was the first to wake up and then James.

"Hadrian and Hermione is that really you?" Lily asked. Hadrian and Hermione had tears in their eyes and could only nod.

"How old are you?" James then asked after Hadrian and Hermione wiped away their tears.

"Almost thirteen," they replied. Lily and James' jaws dropped open and demanded to know why they were just now meeting them for the first time. Hadrian and Hermione then launched into an explanation of where they had been, experienced, and what their lives were like before they found out the truth. Bill and Charlie through the whole thing vented in Arabic and Romanian respectively as way of avoiding cursing in front of Hadrian and Hermione. Their creature sides were calling for blood and revenge to make the one's who hurt Hadrian and Hermione pay for what they did. James and Lily ranted and raved through the stories as well and barely kept from cursing in front of the twins as well. James threatened that if he weren't a painting then he would go make those people pay for what they did to his babies. This statement caused Hadrian and Hermione to blush a deep red in embarrassment and got a deeper red when Lily said that they were not just James' babies. Lily decided to change the subject when she saw that twins had a hard time talking about what happened to them and were leaning on each other for comfort with Bill and Charlie squeezing their shoulders gently.

"Who are these two young men with you?" Lily asked gently.

"I am William Weasley, but I go by Bill and this is my brother, Charlie Weasley," Bill introduced himself and then gestured to Charlie.

"Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt's kids right?" James asked. Bill and Charlie nodded their heads. Bill then went on to say that their brothers Percy, Fred, and George were here as well because Ragnok suggested that they all stick together.

"I trust Ragnok and what he believes," James stated with a smile.

"Did you have an Inheritance Test done?" Lily blurted out.

"All of us did mom," Hermione replied with a smile at her mother's embarrassment.

"Tell us what the results were," James replied back with giddiness in his voice.

"I am the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, Peverell, Emyrs, Potter, Black, Gaunt, and Riddle. Hermione took the other half of the houses I was heir to," Hadrian stated proudly for himself and his twin.

"I am heiress to Le Fay, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Evans, Dowager-Granger, and McKinnon. Hadrian and I decided to split up the heirships as him taking dad's side and while I took the ones from mom's side, but magic decided that we be heirs to the other families, so that is why there are extra titles," Hermione concluded. They all watched as James and Lily's mouths dropped open and then watched James hit himself on the forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid and not realize you were the heiress of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans Lily? They had a little girl named Lillian Marie Evans with red hair and emerald eyes, who was kidnapped out of their home during the dead of night. The Prophet had a field day with that story," James explained.

"Lillian Marie Evans. I wish there was someway to prove that I was that child," Lily said with sadness in her voice.

"Wait a minute! The Inheritance Test results for both Hadrian and Hermione said that your name Lily Rose Potter nee Evans was your adopted name," Charlie exclaimed.

"That's right it did," Bill confirmed. Lily's mouth opened and closed like a fish with no sound coming out of her mouth. At that moment, the other Weasleys appeared in the door jam wondering why they heard Charlie yelled and they were introduced to James and Lily. They received an explanation of why Charlie yelled and Hadrian and Hermione both explained their stories again for Percy, Fred, and George's sake. Percy was shell-shocked and quickly pulled them into a hug with Fred and George rushing into the hug as well to comfort Hadrian and Hermione.

"I guess I am Lillian Marie Evans," Lillian mumbled and then walked into James' portrait to be comforted by him. James led Lillian over to an armchair and had her sit down in his lap while he had his arms wrapped around her waist and shoulders.

"What are you guys heirs to?" James decided to ask the Weasleys in order to give Lillian some time to process the new information she received.

"Prewitt," Bill responded.

"Flamel," Charlie replied.

"Dumbledore, Snape, and Prince," Percy muttered.

"Weasley," Fred and George replied at the same time. James eyes grew big and asked how they were the heirs to those families. The Weasleys launched into an explanation of how they became the heirs to those families and that Molly kept that information away from Bill, Fred, and George.

"So Molly kept information away from Bill and the twins, but she didn't know the others heirships?" James asked for a confirmation.

"No, but I think my creature inheritance hinted at it though," Charlie replied with bitterness in his voice.

James' eyes narrowed and cautiously asked, "What did Molly do?"

"Put blocks on our creature inheritance," the Weasley twins replied with the same bitterness in their voice.

"How dare she do such a horrible thing," James muttered with a fiery anger in his eyes. Hadrian and Hermione decided to tell him what blocks were on their person that Albus Dumbledore put on them which made James rant in anger with Lillian adding to it after her brain quickly processed the information she just heard. After they calmed down, they asked to know what kind of creature inheritance that they each had and who their mate is. Hadrian went first.

"I am a High Elf and my submissive mate is Charles Magnar Weasley," Hadrian stated with Charlie blushing a deep red.

"I am a High Elf as well and my dominant mate is William Arthur Weasley," Hermione replied.

"I am a High Elf and my submissive mate is Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black," Bill stated proudly.

"I am a Draconian and my dominant mate is Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black," Charlie said while watching James and Lillian's jaws drop.

"I am a High Elf and my dominant mate is Draconis Lucius Malfoy," Percy muttered with a blush painting his face.

"I am a High Elf and my submissive mate is Susan Amelia Bones," Fred proudly replied.

"I am a High Elf and my dominant mate is Neville Franklin Longbottom," George finally said with a blush creeping up his neck. Everyone continued to chatter until they realized it was past dinnertime when Mipsy appeared and scolded James and Lillian from keeping the Weasleys, Hadrian, and Hermione from their dinner. They all left quickly for the dining room, where they had a feast meant for kings. They all praised the house elves for cooking and cleaning, which left the house elves in high spirits. They all then sleepily trekked up to their rooms and crashed for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning everyone enjoyed a delicious, healthy breakfast prepared by the house elves, who again received praises for the delicious meal. Hadrian and Hermione sat down and sent letters to their honorary family members that said they were invited to Potter Manor and to please trust them. They immediately received replies from Remus and Minerva saying that they would be there at lunchtime. They then sent two letters out to their godparents, Amelia and Severus. They didn't send one out to Alice because Bill had explained that Alice and Franklin Longbottom were in a magical coma that they were most likely not going to wake up from. Amelia sent a reply back that she needed to clear her schedule up, but that she would try to be there around lunchtime and Severus replied that it was going to be difficult for him to get away from Albus Dumbledore, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't try to come at lunchtime. Bill asked what they were doing and they happily replied that their honorary family members and godparents were going to be here at lunchtime. This got Mipsy, Tipsy, and Pat all excited to see Mister Moony, Mister Severus, and Misses Minerva at Potter Manor again. Hadrian then received a letter from Ragnok stating that he had two Peverell heirlooms that belonged to Hadrian now as Lord Peverell and that he found two more Horcruxes in the Hufflepuff cup and Slytherin locket. He said he was giving the Horcruxes to Hadrian so that he may bargain with Death to bring back who he wanted. This shocked Hadrian and Hermione who was reading over his shoulder. They were both thinking that they had a way of bringing their parents back to life. Hadrian handed the letter over to the Weasleys who were also shocked at the letters contents and the same thought process went through their minds as well. Bill then noticed that Ragnok put something at the bottom of the letter and showed it to Hadrian and Hermione.

P.S. We got Sirius Black out of Azkaban and he is recovering with our Healers and is doing fine, but he keeps asking for you and Hermione. Plus, he keeps muttering about how he shouldn't have trusted the two of you to Hagrid based on Dumbledore's orders and feels that he failed the two of you and said he would understand if you didn't want him to be your dad anymore. James was apparently Da and Sirius Dad.

Hadrian began to pen a letter addressed for Sirius and Ragnok with Hermione adding to the letters as well. Ragnok was the first one to receive the letter from Hadrian and Hermione.

Dear Ragnok,

Thank you so much for getting our dad out of Azkaban! **It means the world to us that our innocent dad was released from prison. **Also, could you please send the heirlooms and the Horcruxes to Potter Manor? **We want to bring our parents back to life, but we don't know what you mean that we could do that. Please explain that to us. **It would really help us Ragnok. We would really appreciate it!

Sincerely,

Hadrian and **Hermione**

Sirius in the Hospital Wing then received his letter after Redstrike checked the letter for anything harmful. Sirius was wondering who would send him a letter and decided that he might as well open it to find out.

Dear Dad,

Hey, it is your godson/son Hadrian Salazar James Potter-Black and **your goddaughter/daughter Hermione Rowena Lily Potter-Black. **We wanted to send a letter to you since Ragnok overheard you saying that you feel like we don't want you as our dad anymore and **we want to put a stop to that thought process. **We never blamed you for anything that happened to us and **we never will. We love you dad and we hope that you recover fast, so that you can come visit us at Potter Manor. **Stay safe dad.

Love,

Hadrian and **Hermione**

Sirius began to cry tears of joy when he read the letter and vowed to himself that he would recover from his stay in Azkaban for the twins. He then thought about it and decided that he needed to have an Inheritance Test to see if he was an heir to any other families and to leave the Black Lord ring to Hadrian. Back at Potter Manor, Hadrian and Hermione received a letter back from Ragnok and the package with the wand, stone, and Horcruxes in it.

Dear Hadrian and Hermione,

Thank you for the letter that I received this morning. It was the least the goblin nation could do for two of their wealthiest customers and I am sorry for not explaining what I meant. You see the Peverell heirlooms the wand, the stone, and the Invisibility cloak (which is in Hadrian's possession already) are the Deathly Hallows, which Mister William Weasley and the other Weasleys know the story. If Hadrian wears the cloak around his shoulders with the wand in his hand while turning the stone in the other then he will summon Death himself, since Hadrian is the Master of Death. Thus with two shards of Voldemort's soul or Tom Marvolo Riddle, Hadrian can give what Death is most likely looking for and will give the two people you desire the most, but be careful for Death can be cunning and tricky. Stay safe.

Sincerely,

Ragnok

P.S. We included Sirius Black's Inheritance Test results for you. He requested it be done and asked for me to send it to you. Don't worry. The blocks have already been removed by Redstrike.

Hadrian and Hermione were both wondering why Sirius got an Inheritance Test done, but figured the only way to answer that question was to read the results.

Inheritance Test Result for Sirius Orion Black

Parents: Orion Sirius Black and Walburga Bellatrix Black nee Black

Siblings: Regulus Arcturus Black

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenmoore

Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

Maternal:

None

Creature Inheritance

Veela (Blocked 100% by Walburga Bellatrix Black nee Black)

Dominant mate is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Blocks

Core- Blocked 85% by Albus Dumbledore

Hadrian and Hermione stared at the test results with shock that the Headmaster and his mother put blocks on his person. They even turned a little green when they processed that his mother and father were both related to each other. They handed the results and the letter over to the Weasleys, who also turned green at the information. Bill also became very confused because he knew the name Ravenmoore, but couldn't remember why it sounded familiar.

"Ravenmoore. Where have I heard that name before?" Bill muttered to himself and that is when it dawned for him. "I remember! The Ravenmoore's have always been the ones to help the Pendragon heir or heiress assume their rightful place as the King or Queen of Magical Britain."

The others jaws dropped open in shock that Sirius Black was to help the Pendragon heir or heiress to ascend to the magical throne of Magical Britain. Hadrian and Hermione then smiled that their dad was meant to do something great and hoped that it would turn his life around to good things. Everyone lost track of time that they were surprised when Tipsy appeared and announced that Severus and Minerva were at the gates. Hadrian and Hermione hurried to the gate after having Bill put a glamour on them and let them in. Just before they closed the gate, Remus then appeared, who was invited in through the gate. Minerva McGonagall had her brown and white hair up in tight bun that seemed to mix the two colors together and wearing emerald green robes. Severus Snape was of course in black robes, but what was surprising is that he had his black hair up in a long ponytail that trailed down his back and his hair wasn't oily. Remus Lupin looked the worst out of all of them with his tattered shirt and pants that looked like they got shredded by a wild animal. He seemed to look older than his actual age with the brown and gray hair and the tired looking eyes. Hadrian summoned Mipsy and had her take Remus to shower and to get some new clothes. Hadrian and Hermione then lead the two professors to the dining room and had them sit down. After several minutes of no one talking, Minerva decided to break the silence.

"Mister Potter and Miss Granger, why have we been summoned to Potter Manor?" she asked gently.

"We will explain everything Professor McGonagall once Remus joins us at the table," Hermione replied in a polite tone.

"Will you also explain why some of the Weasleys are here?" Severus asked and Hadrian replied that they would and that Hermione forgot to mention that they had to wait for Amelia Bones as well. After five more minutes of just sitting there, Mipsy appeared with Remus who was all freshened up and looked like a new man. At the same time, Hadrian received a letter from Amelia that she couldn't make it for lunch, but that she would try to meet with him and Hermione at dinnertime if that was okay with them. Hadrian wrote a quick reply that it was okay with the two of them and that she stay safe.

"Okay, since Amelia is not going to be here, I guess we can start," Hadrian stated. "Bill could you please drop the glamours on us?"

"Sure," Bill replied while making the movements to counter the glamour. Severus, Minerva, and Remus were all shocked to see their true appearances. What none of them realized was that they had been obliviated by Albus Dumbledore and made to forget Hadrian and Hermione's true appearance and who are really Hermione's parents. Hadrian had a black abyss of hair going down his back with the red highlights and Hermione's hair was like a fiery waterfall going down her back with black highlights in her hair. Their eye color stayed the same, but they had silver going around the irises for both of them. They then launched into their story with the Weasleys adding to the story and they both told how their lives were before they found out the truth. All three turned deathly white during the whole story. Minerva then got up and began to pace while cursing in Scottish. Severus and Remus didn't hold back in their cursing of Albus Dumbledore, the Dursleys, and the Grangers. During this whole process, Hadrian sent Tipsy to get Ragnok and to bring the stuff necessary for an Inheritance Test. Tipsy was there and back again in under a minute with Ragnok. Once everyone calmed down, Ragnok handed out the parchments and knives necessary for an Inheritance Test. Minerva went first to see her results and was shocked at what she saw.

Inheritance Test Result for Minerva Iris McGonagall

Parents: Zeus Alexander McGonagall and Melanie Bailey McGonagall nee Darwin

Siblings: None

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of McGonagall

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Darwin

Creature Inheritance

None

Blocks

Obliviate done by Albus Dumbledore

Inheritance Test Result for Severus Tobias Snape

Parents: Tobias Michael Snape and Ellen Veronica Snape nee Prince

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Snape

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince

Creature Inheritance

None

Blocks

Obliviate done by Albus Dumbledore

Inheritance Test Result for Remus John Lupin

Parents: John Albert Lupin and Mary Anne Lupin nee Moon

Siblings: None

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon

Most Ancient and Noble House of Lupin

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Moon

Creature Inheritance

Werewolf (Bitten by Gerald Greyback)

Dominant mate is Fenrir Harrison Greyback

Blocks

Core- Blocked 85% by Albus Dumbledore

Obliviate done by Albus Dumbledore

All three adults were shocked at their test results and handed them over to Ragnok, who scowled and added to the list of crimes that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore committed. He then removed the blocks on them and recovered the memories that were made forgotten. He then handed the rings of the houses over to Remus and Minerva. He reminded Severus that he handed the Lord rings over to Percy Weasley and he replied back that he would leave them with Percy. Remus then asked something that had bothered him for a few minutes.

"Who is Gerald Greyback?" Remus asked with an amber tint showing in his blue eyes.

Ragnok cleared his throat and said, "Gerald Greyback is the father of Fenrir Harrison Greyback and is a rouge werewolf. We found out from Fenrir that he wasn't a werewolf until he was bitten by his father at the same time you were bitten. He was apparently trying to save you from his father after your father insulted Gerald Greyback. Your father was also studying werewolves at the time and knew how important cubs are to them. Fenrir may not have been the one to bite you, but you were so little that he saw you as a cub and later in life saw you as more than that. He even said that he would do anything to prove to you that he never bit you and now you have the prove."

Remus growled in anger at his father and Gerald Greyback, but he didn't growl at Fenrir Greyback and began to let go of his misplace anger towards him and began to focus it on his father and Gerald Greyback. Ragnok then bid everyone farewell and left with Tipsy back to the bank. Hadrian and Hermione then saw the test results from them and handed over their results and Sirius' results over to them. Remus' inner wolf nearly came out and instead stuck with the growling at what Albus Dumbledore had done to his pack member and his cubs. He even growled when he learned that Molly Weasley put blocks on her children's creature inheritance. Severus and Minerva were cursing and swearing after the stories and thankfully Bill and Charlie covered their mate's ears. Once they calmed down, they asked why the other two head of houses of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not invited. Hadrian explained that they wanted to get their godparents and honorary family members first and didn't know if Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout could be trusted. Minerva replied that she could easily keep an ear out to see if they could be trust worthy enough to find out the truth about Hadrian and Hermione. Minerva McGonagall decided to pull something out of her robe that shocked everyone in the room because she pulled out the sorting hat. Even more shocking was to learn that the sorting hats name was Fergus and that he belonged to Hadrian and Hermione since they were the heirs of the four founders. Hadrian decided to put on the sorting hat again to see where he would place without all the blocks on him and he was aware of his heritage. Fergus, of course, began to speak to Hadrian in his mind.

'Ah, Mister Potter-Black it is good to see you again,' Fergus said.

'Nice to see you again as well Fergus,' Hadrian politely replied back.

'What can I do for you as the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin?'

'I want to see where I truly belong at Hogwarts and can you explain how I am the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin through my Da?'

'Oh, that is easy. You see Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were High Elves and they were mates. Godric being the dominant and Salazar the submissive and they had a son named Solomon, who married Athena Potter the first female Potter to be the head of household. Now, to where you belong is a tricky question to answer. You could fit in all the houses, but I believe that we need to resurrect the Merlin house, which the animal mascot is a Phoenix. The house was closed about two hundred years ago by the Headmaster, so the answer to the question is…'

"MERLIN!" Fergus exclaimed out loud, which initiated a gasp from the adults and Hermione. Hadrian took Fergus off his head with a grin on his face and explained that Fergus wanted to resurrect the house of Merlin, which Hadrian happily agreed that it needed to be resurrected. Hermione decided then that she wanted to see what house she rightfully belonged in and Fergus declared Merlin for her as well. Fergus decided to surprise everyone by opening his brim again and starting to talk without anyone under him.

"Mister Percival, Frederick, and George. It is nice to see you again. I have decided that the Merlin house is right for you three and Mister William and Charles, you both belong there as well. My question to the two of you is which one is going to be the Head of House," Fergus happily chortled out through his laughter at everyone's face. Bill and Charlie began to have a heated debate and finally came to an agreement.

"I'll be the Head of House of Merlin and I believe that Professor Kettleburn would be happy to have me be her replacement for Care of Magical Creatures," Charlie replied and Minerva happily appointed him as the Head of House and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. She said that Hagrid would be disappointed, but would be happy that it was Charlie being the professor. Everyone then tucked into their lunch and praised the house elves again for the delicious food that they prepared. Severus, Minerva, and Remus decided that they would stay for dinner to see Amelia's reaction to the news and realized that Ragnok would most likely be called back to Potter Manor again to test Amelia for obliviates. Time flew by that everyone was unsure of where it went and then suddenly Amelia came through the Floo network. Amelia was shocked to her core about the stories Hadrian and Hermione were telling and agreed to do the test with Ragnok overseeing it the whole time. Pat retrieved Ragnok and the necessary items needed for the Inheritance Test. They watched as Amelia pricked her right ring finger and seeing the blood dropping to the parchment.

Inheritance Test Result for Amelia Susan Bones

Parents: Edgar Nathaniel Bones and Victoria Emma Bones nee Poe

Siblings: Edward Andrew Bones

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones

Maternal:

None

Creature Inheritance

High Elf

Dominant mate is Brandon Marcus Moody (deceased)

Blocks

Obliviate done by Albus Dumbledore

Amelia snarled in anger at the fact that Albus Dumbledore messed with her memories and was illegal to do if you were not part of the teams of Obliviaters. Ragnok made quick work of the obliviate and recovered the lost memories. Once the memories settled in the right place, Amelia pulled her godchildren into her arms and apologized for not remembering sooner. The twins waved her apology away and instead asked if Susan could stay at Potter Manor with them and that she get an Inheritance Test done as well. Amelia agreed to both and quickly retrieved Susan. Susan had long strawberry red color hair and almond brown eyes. She quickly did the Inheritance Test and looked at the results.

Inheritance Test Result for Susan Amelia Bones

Parents: Edward Andrew Bones and Michelle Elizabeth Bones nee Mayor

Siblings: None

Paternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones

Maternal:

Most Ancient and Noble House of Mayor

Creature Inheritance

High Elf

Dominant mate is Frederick Gideon Weasley

Blocks

None

Amelia breathed a sigh of relieve that her niece didn't have any blocks and everyone else did the same thing. Amelia explained to Susan that she would be staying at Potter Manor with Hadrian, Hermione, and the Weasleys. She didn't say the two professors and Remus were staying because she didn't know if they were or not. Mipsy went and happily set up a room next to Fred and George's room, so that Susan may be close to Fred. After some dinner, Amelia, Severus, Minerva, and Remus left Potter Manor and everyone else crashed in their rooms for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was fuming. He just returned from a Wizengamot meeting to discover that his weapon, Harry Potter, was no longer at Number Four Privet Drive and that Arabella sent a letter stating that the Dursleys were arrested. He was thinking this was not good for the Greater Good that he believed in. While his mind was distracted, he never noticed Fawkes make a happy trill and flame out of the Headmaster's office. He also didn't notice that the sorting hat, Fergus, was not in his office as well. Suddenly, he snapped out of his thinking when a very proud hawk dropped a letter on his head and left without even waiting for a letter in return. Albus looked at the letter and noticed that the writing on the letter belonged to Molly Weasley nee Prewitt. He quickly opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Albus,_

_All my older brats disappeared from Egypt two days ago and haven't returned. I suspect that it was those nasty goblins work that summoned them back to England. If they claim their Lordships then you will have lost the Prewitt and Weasley votes to William, Frederick, and George. I also suspect that Charles was magically adopted by someone since his creature inheritance was Draconian. Percival on the other hand I don't know if he was magically adopted or not since his creature inheritance was the same as William, Frederick, and George. Oh! Ronald and Ginerva are ready to start dosing Harry and Hermione with the love potions keyed to them when you give the okay. Hope you are doing well._

_Molly Weasley nee Prewitt_

Albus Dumbledore paled when he read that the goblins might have summoned the older Weasleys and that Charles creature inheritance was Draconian for he knew the only family that had Draconian as the creature inheritance were the Flamels'. He quickly penned a letter to Molly saying that he would try to fix the problem and that Charles was adopted by the Flamels. He even put that they could go ahead with the love potions, but to be very sneaky about it. He then got off his golden throne behind his oak desk that was covered with random items, including parchment, and quickly went to the fireplace, where he grabbed some Floo powder. He stepped into the flames and called out "Gringotts" and was whisked away by the flames.

Back at Potter Manor, everyone just got up for some breakfast and sleepily trekked to the dining room, where they found out that Susan was a morning person, who was happily drinking coffee with hazelnut cream. Susan received sleepy smiles at her radiant personality that she had so early in the morning. Fred went and sat down right next to Susan when he decided that he would hold her hand during the whole time he was eating breakfast. Everyone else decided that they would sit next to their mates, except for Percy and George, and held their hands during breakfast. Hadrian then suggested to Percy and George that they write to their mates and see if they were willing to come to Potter Manor. Hermione during that wrote a letter to Sirius saying that if Redstrike was okay with it then he should come to Potter Manor and invite Lucius Malfoy to Potter Manor if he was willing to meet with his mate. Hedwig happily took the letter from Hermione and took off gracefully into the morning sky. Percy and George went to their rooms to write a letter to their mates after eating some breakfast first. At Longbottom Manor, Neville received his letter from George and was surprised to see it was from his crush.

_Dear Neville,_

_I know it is surprising that I am writing a letter to you since I am your crush. Sorry for being blunt about that, but Fred noticed you staring at me last year. I am writing to you because I found out from an Inheritance Test that you are my dominant mate since I am a High Elf. I know surprising, but I am okay with that because I have a crush on you too and this just confirms that we were meant to be. Anyway, I am also writing this letter to you to say that you have been invited to Potter Manor. Hadrian gave the all clear with it, so don't worry about it and Hadrian will explain why he is now Hadrian and not Harry. Please say you will come._

_Your crush,_

_George Weasley_

Neville blushed a deep red when he realized that he was found out and that George reciprocated those feeling. He even went a deeper red when he re-read the letter and saw that it said that he was the dominant mate of George Weasley. He decided to muscle up all his Gryffindor courage to tell his Gran that he was going to Potter Manor to be with his mate after he had an Inheritance Test done to see what creature inheritance he had. He found his Gran in the Longbottom library, which paled in comparison of the Potter Library with the Longbottom library being only one story high. His Gran was sitting there with her vulture hat and red bag on her person and she cocked an eyebrow at her grandson wondering why he was coming towards her.

"Neville, is everything all right?" Augusta asked.

"Everything is fine Gran, but I wanted to tell you that I have been invited to Potter Manor and that I am going after I have an Inheritance Test to see what my creature inheritance is since George Weasley is my submissive mate, which he stated in this letter," Neville replied while handing the letter over to Augusta. She read the letter and her cheeks became a light pink when she realized what she was reading. She then handed the letter back and told him that he could go right ahead with his plans, but she expected that she receive some letters from him at least once a day. Neville quickly agreed and went to the bank through the Floo network. He was escorted by a goblin, who never gave his name, to Ragnok and he quickly performed the test. Ragnok and Neville then leaned forward to read the test results.

Inheritance Test Result for Neville Franklin Longbottom

_Parents: Franklin Algernon Longbottom and Alice Regina Longbottom nee Bell_

_Siblings: None_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Bell_

_Creature Inheritance_

_Wood Elf (Blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Submissive mate is George Fabian Weasley_

_Blocks_

_Core- Blocked 95% by Albus Dumbledore_

Neville stared at his results in shock before his magic began to react violently at the fact the Headmaster made him suffer through the torment of being forced to make his magic react by his grandmother and his great uncle. Ragnok got him to calm down and removed the blocks. He then added to the long list of crimes that Albus Dumbledore committed. He also slid the white gold band rings of house Longbottom and Bell over to Neville who slowly put the rings on while crying wishing that his parents were there to comfort him. Neville was then led back to the fireplace that he came through and Flooed to Potter Manor, where George was waiting for him. Neville tackled George and just sobbed in his mate's arms, who just comforted Neville the best he could. At Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting in his room just doodling on a piece of parchment when he noticed Hedwig. He opened his window and let her in, who showed her leg to Draco and he quickly untied the letter off her leg. He then watched her take off gracefully out into the sky and disappear. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am writing to you because I found out a couple days ago that you are my dominant mate. I probably should of started this letter saying who I am, but I'm afraid that you'll want nothing to do with me once you figure out who I am. I guess I'll just take the chance. My name is Percival Ignatius Weasley and I am a High Elf. I am also Lord Dumbledore-Snape-Prince. Aberforth Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape-Prince magically adopted me. Also, you have been invited to Potter Manor and Hadrian gave the all clear, so don't worry about that. I also have a feeling that Lord Malfoy will be invited as well to Potter Manor. I hope you come._

_Sincerely,_

_Percy Weasley_

Draco Malfoy stared at the letter in shock and began to wonder why he thought that he wouldn't want to be with his mate. He was a Veela and Veelas' treasured their mates no matter who they are. It dawned on him that he was afraid that he wouldn't want anything to do with him because of Ronald Weasley. He quickly penned a letter back to Percy saying that he would gladly come to Potter Manor and also said that he would love to get to know him better and to not be afraid of him not wanting him. During this, Lucius Malfoy walked into Draco's room and quietly sat on his bed. After Draco sent off the letter, he turned to his dad and explained about the letter he received and Lucius then showed the letter he received.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I know you probably were not expecting a letter from Sirius Orion Black, but this is important. I found out less than a day ago that I am submissive Veela and that you are my dominant mate. You're probably wondering why you never felt it and that is because my mother, Walburga Bellatrix Black nee Black blocked my creature inheritance. I have always hated my mother and this just adds fuel to the fire as Muggles say. I have been recovering from my stay in Azkaban in Gringotts Infirmary and now I have been released from the Infirmary into my godson/son's and goddaughter/daughter's care, so with that being said you have been invited to Potter Manor. I have the Lord and Lady Potter's approval since Lady Potter suggested it in the first place. I hope I get to meet and see the real Lucius Malfoy._

_Regards,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

"Wait, that means Sirius Black was suppose to be my mother!" Draco exclaimed in shock. Lucius could only nod because he was still so angry that Sirius' mother blocked his creature inheritance and forced him to marry Narcissa Belladonna Malfoy nee Black. Lucius then led Draco to his private study, where they Flooed from Malfoy Manor to Potter Manor. Sirius and Percy, who shook the hands of their respective mates, greeted them at the fireplace. They led them on a tour of Potter Manor and showed them the rooms and let them choose where they wanted to sleep. Draco and Lucius instead asked where they were sleeping and chose the rooms next to their mates. They were then led to the dining room where they found everyone was at since it was lunchtime. They were introduced to everyone and were shocked that Harry and Hermione were introduced as Lord Hadrian and Lady Hermione Potter. This led to Hadrian and Hermione explaining the truth to Neville, Susan, Draco, and Lucius. Sirius heard what their lives were like before they found out the truth and growled in frustration. Lucius hearing the growling grabbed his hand and began to rub soothing circles on the top of his hand. Susan demanded if the Muggles that dared to harm them were arrested and Hadrian confirmed that the Muggles were arrested and were now waiting for their trial. Neville decided to tell all of them what he found out from the Inheritance Test and why he was crying in George's arms. They were all furious to find out that Dumbledore put blocks on Neville and the fact that he was forced to show his magic in order to prove that he was not a Squib. Draco apologized to Neville for all the harsh comments that he said since he didn't know he was forced to show his magic. Neville accepted the apology and they shook hands to show there were no hard feelings. Hermione then decided that Susan, Draco, and Neville should try on Fergus to see if they belonged in the house of Merlin. They tried Fergus again and were all declared to be in the house of Merlin. The adults clapped to show their support and to make it feel like Hogwarts a little bit. They all just chatted about random things with one another and all developed closer bonds with everyone in the dining room and with their mates. During this time Remus appearing in the foyer of Potter Manor and tackled Sirius in a big wolf hug and kept muttering in Sirius' shoulder that he knew that Sirius was innocent. Sirius returned the hug and told Remus that he was glad that someone thought he was innocent since the last Minister just threw him in prison without even questioning him. Remus told everyone that Dumbledore testified that Sirius was the Secret Keeper and that Peter Pettigrew was just an innocent victim that got blown away into pieces leaving only a finger. Hadrian and Hermione's magic began to react violently when they heard that piece of information that Bill and Charlie decided to kiss them in order to get their magic to calm down. This left the two young teenagers breathless, but calm. Sirius then explained that Peter was still alive that he chopped off his finger, blew up the street, and took off down the sewers in his rat animagus form. It then dawned on Percy and the other Weasleys that they had a rat that lived far too long in their house for twelve years now and that same rat was with Ronald Weasley. They relayed the information to the others and they agreed that it was most likely Peter Pettigrew. Hadrian and Hermione then remembered that their Da had declared in his will that they had a blood feud against the Lesser House of Pettigrew and told everyone that tidbit of information. Sirius and Remus got gleeful looks on their faces because they knew Hadrian and Hermione could easily beat Pettigrew in a duel. Lucius on the other hand described what a blood feud was to the twins because he saw the puzzled look they had their faces when relaying that tidbit of information. Hadrian and Hermione were horrified with what they learned since they were raised by Muggles and didn't have a Pureblood raising like they should had have when they were younger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I forgot to put a disclaimer, so all the rights to the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I own nothing. Also, a shout out to yasha012 for proofreading my story.**

Hadrian then remembered that Ragnok said something about the Deathly Hallows and inquired about that to the Weasleys. They remembered hearing the story about the Deathly Hallows from a children's story that Molly read to them and that the Deathly Hallows were a wand that made the user unbeatable in battle, a stone that could bring back spirits from the dead, and an Invisibility cloak that the youngest brother hid under for many years until he took the cloak off and departed with Death as a friend. Lucius then put in that it was said that the three brothers were the Peverell brothers, but that the story was believed to be a myth by a majority of people. He pointed out that the symbol Grindelwald used was actually the symbol of the Deathly Hallows and that there were people like Xenophilius Lovegood that believed that the myth to be true.

"Why are you asking about the Deathly Hallows?" Charlie asked with curiosity plastered on his face.

"I am asking about the Deathly Hallows because Ragnok gave Hermione and I two items that are Peverell heirlooms saying that they were the Deathly Hallows and that we could use them to bring back our parents, but that we would need to use the Horcruxes as bargaining tools because Death is apparently sly and cunning," Hadrian replied.

Jaws dropped open in shock that the myth was true and also because they had a way to bring back their parents by bargaining with Death himself. Hadrian tore out of the room to go to the master bedroom and retrieve the cloak from his trunk. Hermione explained to everyone that didn't know that Hadrian was getting their Da's Invisibility cloak that he received from Dumbledore during Christmas in first year. Sirius quickly replied that James never gave the Invisibility cloak to Dumbledore for the reason that it was a family heirloom. Hermione shrugged and said that they could have theft of a family heirloom added to his charges that Ragnok was keeping a log of. Hadrian appeared back into the room and suggested that Lucius and Draco take an Inheritance Test to make sure they were not heirs to any other families. Lucius quickly agreed for both of them and asked Hadrian how he was going to summon Death. Hadrian's response was to wrap the Invisibility cloak around his shoulders while holding the wand in his left hand and turning the stone in his right. A vortex appeared away from the table and its occupants going in a clockwise motion, when someone stepped out of the vortex. The person had a shredded black robe with the hood up and skeletal hands. Hadrian and Hermione were not afraid of Death, but the others shivered in fright for a second.

"Yes?" Death asked in a scratchy voice.

Hadrian pointed to the box that was in front of Hermione that she pulled from under the table, "I have summoned you to bargain for my parents to come back to life by offering you two shards of Tom Marvolo Riddle's soul that are in Salazar Slytherin's locket and Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

Death walked over to Hermione and began to scan the box. He nodded his head and took the soul shards out of the two items leaving them in the box.

"These will do nicely and I will allow your parents to come back to the living for it was not their time to die," Death replied while snapping his fingers.

Another vortex opened and James stepped out first. He had brown hair that was a rat's nest and wearing golden glasses. Lily then stepped out with her fiery red hair cascading down her back and emerald green eyes. Death stepped into the vortex and it closed with a snap. Hadrian and Hermione tackled their parents happy to feel their loving embraces once again and began to cry. Their parents comforted them. Sirius and Remus then hugged Lily and James after the twins let go of them. Hermione went over to Bill and plopped herself into his lap to be comforted by him. Hadrian decided to surprise Charlie by kissing him on the lips causing Neville, Susan, and Draco's jaws to drop open in shock. He quickly stopped kissing and sat down next to Charlie while everyone else was laughing at those three. Hadrian just smirked at their reactions while Charlie was a deep red from embarrassment. They closed their mouths after realizing they were open.

"Huh?" Neville finally asked causing another rounds of laughter.

"Charlie is my mate and he is the submissive," Hadrian replied.

"Seriously?" Draco responded.

"Yes," Charlie muttered under his breath, but everyone still heard him.

James, Lily, and Sirius then sat down at the table with Sirius right next to Lucius, who grabbed Sirius' hand and just held it. Lily was curious, but decided that Sirius would tell them when he was comfortable. Pat popped in the room suddenly and began to cry from seeing James and Lily. Pat was comforted by them and asked gently to bring Ragnok to Potter Manor. Before he popped out of the room, they told him that Ragnok needed to bring the necessary items for an Inheritance Test and then he popped out. A minute later, he popped back into the room with Ragnok in tow, who was shocked to see James and Lily alive again. He handed the parchments and knives over to everyone that requested it and they all pricked their fingers.

_Inheritance Test Result for James Charles Potter_

_Parents: Charles Godric Potter and Dorea Nymphadora Potter nee Black_

_Siblings: None_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Emyrs_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf_

_Mate: Lillian Marie Evans_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans_

_Parents: Henry Gilbert Evans and Marie Evangeline Evans nee Mona_

_Siblings:_

_None_

_Adopted Name: Lily Rose Evans_

_Adopted Parents: Hank Victor Evans and Rose Petunia Evans nee Isabella_

_Adopted Siblings: Petunia Diantha Evans_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of LeFay_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Evans_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Creature Inheritance_

_High Elf_

_Dominant Mate: James Charles Potter_

_Blocks:_

_Glamour- Placed on by Albus Dumbledore _

_Obliviates- Done by Albus Dumbledore_

_Inheritance Test Result for Lucius Marcus Malfoy_

_Parents: Marcus Draconis Malfoy and Regina Beatrice Malfoy nee Rosier_

_Siblings: None_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_Maternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_

_Creature Inheritance_

_Veela_

_Submissive Mate: Sirius Orion Black_

_Blocks:_

_None_

_Inheritance Test Result for Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Parents: Lucius Marcus Malfoy and Narcissa Druella Malfoy nee Black_

_Siblings: None_

_Paternal:_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier_

_Maternal:_

_None_

_Creature Inheritance_

_Veela_

_Submissive Mate: Percival Ignatius Weasley_

_Blocks:_

_None_

Lillian cried out in anger when she saw what Dumbledore did to her and passed it over to James and Ragnok, who both yelled out in anger of what he did to her. The glamour was quickly taken care of and they all realized that her appearance stayed the same except her eyes had a hint of darker emerald green around the irises. Ragnok also retrieved the memories that were made forgotten and she quickly told them that Dumbledore was the one to kidnap her from her parents. Ragnok scowled and added to the list of crimes Dumbledore committed. Hermione saw what he was doing and told him to add theft of a family heirloom, which he did. Ragnok handed the Rosier family head of household ring over to Lucius, but he handed it over to Draco claiming he was already the head of one family and knew his son could handle the responsibilities. Draco slipped the ring on to his right middle finger and watched it shrink to size. He then looked to see what was on the ring and laughed when he saw that it was a potion ingredient of Phoenix tears. He showed Lucius, who also chuckled at the fact. Everyone showed their test results to each other and there were cries of shock and outrage. Hermione then cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"What are we going to do when we have to go back to Hogwarts? Dumbledore is still the Headmaster," Hermione asked.

"She is right. Dumbledore is still in charge of Hogwarts, the Wizengamot, and he still represents Magical Great Britain," Lucius replied.

"We don't want to tip our hands to soon to Dumbledore, so I guess Hermione and I will go back to school with glamours on while pretending to still be friends with that treacherous Weasley, but that means Draco would have to act like our enemy again instead of as our friend," Hadrian said with a frown.

"Well, that just means that we train you all up to be able to protect yourselves not only from physical and magical fights, but also the art of protecting your mind," Lillian responded.

"Charlie, Fred and George know the basics of protecting their mind since I had to learn how to do protect my mind because I am a curse breaker for Gringotts," Bill informed Lillian.

"Good," Lillian replied with a smile.

"Sirius, on the other hand, needs to still recover from his stay at Azkaban because Dumbledore threw him in there without a trial and sealed your will," Remus told Lillian and James.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sirius shivered in fright and how Lucius wrapped his arm around his waist to comfort him. Lillian and James scowled in anger, but their eyes softened from seeing Sirius being frightened by the reminder.

"What about you Moony? Do you need to recover from your ordeal?" James asked in concern.

"Moony?" the twins chorused.

"I have always called Remus 'Moony'," James said looking at the twins.

"We were asking that because we have the Marauder's Map!" they spoke at the same time in perfect unison in their excitement.

"How did you get?" James asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Snatched it from Filch's office first year," Fred replied with a smirk.

James, Remus, and Sirius began to laugh, which caused the others to start laughing for it was contagious.

"Pranksters?" Remus asked when everyone calmed down.

"Through and through," George happily replied, but Remus sensed something was off about the way he responded.

"Let me guess that Molly Weasley nee Prewitt didn't approve?" Remus responded while stippling his fingers together in front of his mouth. The twins' response was to flinch from hearing her name.

"She was always complaining about how we should be more like our older brothers in academics. Her favorite person she compares to us is Percy, but she does it when he is not around. She has even destroyed prank items that we came up with by inventing them ourselves saying that she wasn't going to have two pranksters in her perfect little family," they replied bitterly.

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were up out of their seats in a flash to comfort the twins to reassure them that they could be whoever they wanted to be. Hadrian and Hermione got in on the group hug to reassure them as well and because they have always seen the twins as their brothers even before they found out that they were mates with Bill and Charlie. The Marauders looked at each other and vowed that they would make Molly pay for what she had done to the twins. The twins finally felt reassured enough and were released from the group hug. Hermione and Hadrian went back to their seats, but Bill, Charlie, and Percy claimed the seats around the twins form a protective circle around them.

"Mum? What is the art of protecting our mind called?" Hermione asked.

"Occlumency," Lillian replied. "You need to know Occlumency so Dumbledore cannot find out your secrets through the art of reading minds called Legilimency."

"Isn't that illegal?" Hermione responded.

"It is when they do not have the minor's or parents' permission to do so," Bill answered.

James agreed with Bill and decided that they needed to figure out a training schedule before the day was over. Lucius decided to throw out the idea of them learning about Politics and Etiquette since Hadrian and Hermione were raised by Muggles therefore they had no idea of how to act around other Purebloods and their Heirs or how to properly address them. Lillian agreed to that after she made sure the twins were okay with it. Hadrian then asked if he and Hermione were considered Purebloods or Half Bloods and Lucius that they would be considered Purebloods once the fact came out that their mother was the missing Lillian Evans. The Weasleys then asked that they be allowed to learn Politics and Etiquette as well since they were never taught by their father and most definitely not going to learn that from Molly. Lucius agreed and said he would be willing to teach anyone that was willing to learn from him. Remus told them that he would teach them Defensive and Offensive Magic, Arithmancy, and Runes since those were his best classes. Lillian snatched up Charms, Potions, and Herbology before anyone could take it from her. James chuckled at her antics and claimed Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to perform magic for a while, Sirius claimed Astronomy since it was a Black tradition to their children after constellations. Hermione then asked Remus why he said Defensive and Offensive Magic instead of Defense Against the Dark Arts, which he replied that even light magic could be used for evil and just like the Dark Arts could be used for good. Everyone around him gained shocked looks, but quickly realized that he was right.

"Moony, does everyone here know about your problem?" James asked with concern lacing his voice.

"Not everyone and that means Neville, Lucius, Susan, and Draco do not know since they were not here," Remus responded. "For those who do not know, I am a werewolf and was bitten by Gerald Greyback, who is the father of Fenrir Greyback."

They gained shocked looks, but quickly said that it didn't matter to them since they were all creatures and therefore had no right to be judging him. Remus gave them a real smile when he realized that his pack just grew to contain them all. Lucius told them that he and Draco were Veelas, but they kept it a secret to avoid poachers that were after their organs and body parts. Lillian, not realizing it was a bad subject, asked where Frank and Alice Longbottom were.

"T-they were tortured into insanity with the Cruciatus curse by Bellatrix Walburga Lestrange nee Black," Neville choked out through his tears.

Lillian's hands shot up to her mouth and quickly went to comfort Neville, who accepted the comfort after getting over his shock. He sobbed until he couldn't cry any longer, which left him with red, puffy eyes. Instead of going back to her seat, Lillian pulled a chair out so that she may sit down next to him.

"Where have you grown up then Neville? I am asking because Frank didn't want you to be raised by your grandmother for the fear of you being forced to show your magic by her and by one of your uncles," James asked while giving his reasoning.

"I have been living with my grandmother and they had every right to fear that because that did happen. It also didn't help that Dumbledore bound my core by ninety-five percent and that I am being forced to use Dad's wand," Neville replied bitterly.

"Well, then tomorrow we are going to get you your own wand since Mister Ollivander has said, 'The wand chooses the Wizard.' Do not worry about Augusta Longbottom," James said to soothe Neville.

"Can I ask of where I was suppose to go if Gran couldn't be my guardian?" Neville asked looking into James' eyes.

"Of course you can Neville," James replied with a smile. "We were the first on the list of guardians for you. Sirius and Remus were to have co-guardianship over you if we couldn't for any reason be your guardians at the time. Last, it was Amelia Bones that was last on the list. Oh! I forgot! Pomona Sprout was before Amelia as your guardian because she was your second godmother while Lillian is your first godmother. Also, if you like once we come out to the public again, which I am not sure how we are going to do that, we can become your official guardians, so that you never have to go back to Augusta."

"Also, do not be afraid to ask us about what your parents were like during their time at Hogwarts," Lillian told him with a gently smile.

The elves decided to finally deliver some food, which turned out to be dinner and once again were praised for the delicious food. Hermione asked the elves to please explain why they were bonded to wizards and hurriedly explained that she wasn't trying to insult them, but that she didn't know how being bonded to wizards help them. Mipsy reassured her that they didn't take that as an insult and that wizards helped them keep their magic from being unstable and that if freed then they can slowly start loosing their magic. She then went on to explain that none of them saw it as slavery, but a way of being part of the family because they loved to help their Masters and Mistresses unless they being beaten then they would cause problems for the families they were bonded to, which caused Lucius to flinch to the confusion of the others. Hadrian and Hermione knew why he flinched and sent him a small glare. Finally, she explained that Hogwarts was the only exception of where a house elf didn't need to be bonded to wizards or witches, but instead they would bond to the castle itself since it was a sentient being contrary to beliefs of it just being a castle. Hermione thanked Mipsy for the lesson, who beamed with happiness and then popped back to whatever room she came from. Hadrian then told their parents that they could have the master bedroom back. James then gave them permission to sleep in the same room as their mates as long as nothing sexual happened, which it was quickly to with red faces. They all said goodnight to one another, trekked up the stairs to their rooms, where they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.


End file.
